theinterregnumtimelinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Anvil
Government The kingdom of Anvil was a briefly last, but prosperous nation during the Interregnum period. The capital of which was Anvil. while the history of the kingdom was short, the history of the actual city is a long one. And bloody. It's governent is rather simple. 1: The royal court of Anvil: The highest branch of government. Controls both Kvach and Anvil directly 1) Monarch: Highest ranking official. His or her word is law. 2)Court wizard: Incharge of all magical affairs within the kingdom, 2)Political advisor: advises the Monarch on what to do in certain situations. 2)Steward: in charge of local affairs that does not need the monarch's attention. 2)Cheif diplomat: In charge of foreign affairs as well diplomatic relations with other nations. 2)Arch Bishop: Head of the local 8 divines religion within the Kingdom 2:The royal court of Kvach: responsible for Kvach and the surrounding area. During Transaction of position within the court, when a monarch dies, their heir, which should be directly related to him or her, will take the throne. And when all of the other positions within the court dies or loses the privlage, the Monarch will find a replacement. 1) The count of Kvach: Rules the city and surrounding towns. His word within the court is final. Unless the Monarch over-rules him 2)Court wizard: In charge of magical affairs within the county. 2) Advisor: helps advise the count regarding local affairs. 2)Steward: responsilbe for local affairs that does not need the counts attention. 3:Upper nobles:In charge of major cities or important towns. They either report to Kvach or Anvil depending on county. (But the one in Kvach are still reminded about their loyalty to the Monarch.) They also have authority over the minort towns an villages within their jurisdiction. 4:Lower Nobles: Only incharge of minor towns or villages. They report to their local Upper Noble but overall has sole control of their assigned village or town. History The kingdom was formed shortly after the Interregnum started by former count Avenius Umbranox. (Note that the name while similar but different than that of Aventius, the former ruler of the country and first potentate of the Latartus Empire.) Who was one of the first to rebel against the Reman empire and declared himself king when Imperial forces withdrew from the Gold Coast. While the Empire was slowly crumbling and Cyrodiil turning into an arena of petty warlords wanting to become emperor or leader of a specific region, Anvil mostly stayed out of political affairs and was prospering due to it's location. King Avenius benefited from trade with most of Western Tamriel. And over time, he fathered two children, Aventius, the oldest and the second and last king, and Corvus, the youngest and commander of the Anvil army. (And is currently the Consul of the Western Legions. However, the benefits did came with rivalry, when the Empire lost it's grasp in Colovia, Avenius became bitter enemies with the king of Kvach. It was so intense that many scholars were amazed about how the two kingdoms didn't wage war between eachother during Avenius's reign. However, at 2E 462, the first king of Anvil died of unknown causes and his older son, Aventius, was crowned monarch. Aventius, who was 26 at the time, was just as good as a ruler, if not better, then his father. However, Aventius also has a grudge against the king of Kvach like his father. Over the next 6 years, Aventius slowly became ambitious. He believed that he is one of the few people in Cyrodiil who has the ability to become Emperor, that Cyrodiil should not kill itself over the soverign of petty kings and warlords, and an opportunity for Colovians to be treated with respect from the East. And with that ambition, he began his crusade to reunite cyrodiil under his banner. The people and the nobles of The Gold coast supported his ideas because he was an effective leader, and a powerful military for Interregnum era standards. At 2E 468, he needed to prove that rest of Cyrodiil that he is no joke. And what better way then to conquer Kvach, his enemy and was at equal power with Anvil? So at Last seed 12, a force of 9,000 soldiers, led by General Corvus, launched a surprised attack on The Kvach country side. Aventius believing in, in his own words, A great ruler is one who fights his own battles was also present among the soldiers. Corvus's strategy was simple. He sent his light brigades behind enemy lines to sabotage their supply lines. and the rest of the army would marhc east forcing the Kvach forces to retreat back to the city. Category:history